This Is War
by Terrible Trio
Summary: What Hetalia would be like if it never sugar-coated history. Dark!Hetalia, may be a bit OOC, even for some dark characters, seeing as this is our first Dark!Hetalia fic... Rated T for violence and language. Bad summary XP sorry.
1. Chapter 1

**Partner in Crime: Our first fic on our joint account! :D check out our profile for our individual accounts…. DISCLAIMER: We don't own Dark!Hetalia… or Hetalia in general…. Just to let you guys know, since we collaborate on this doc, we have random author notes inserted in the story (you can tell because they are in parenthesis) you don't have to read them! If they really bother you, though, please tell us. Enjoy~**

**Written by Partner in Crime and Owlcookies.**

"ITALY!" England scowled.

The Italian furrowed his brow at two of his many enemies, England and France. His weapon was ready and hand, he was alert and on his toes.

"Don't expect to win so easily," Italy challenged.

He pointed his gun at the two countries, ready to fire.

"Please," France scoffed. "Don't flatter me."

"Who's flattering? At least I know when to keep my pants on in front of other people," Italy retorted, smirking very smugly.

"Why you little pasta lover..." France growled. He raised his gun and furiously fired the first shot.

Italy winced as the bullet grazed past his neck, leaving a deep cut that was already beginning to bleed. He frowned. Still holding his gun, he let go with one hand and placed it on his neck. When he took it off, a huge spot of warm and sticky fresh blood dripped from his hand.

"Wounded on the first shot, how pathetic," England spat. France fired again, missing Italy as he dove for cover.

Italy's wound only bled faster as it brushed by a thistle he had dove behind.

"Is that all you do? Cower?" England laughed. "You don't deserve to live." He smiled evilly.

Italy fired his first shot, aiming at England's chest. France pushed his comrade out of the way, so he only hit his upper shoulder. Cursing, Italy fired this time at France.

"Loyal dogs, you would put your life in danger for someone not worth it!" Italy spat.

England growled with fire burning in his eyes. "At least we outnumber you! Where are your comrades? Have they abandoned you?" he shouted.

"No they have not! They just haven't arrived yet!"

"What about your brother? Where's your dear Fratello? The one who would never leave your side?" Italy's face darkened.

"YOU BETTER NOT HAVE DONE ANYTHING TO HIM YOU BASTARDS!" Italy shouted, opening fire.

"Is chaining up your brother nothing?" France taunted.

Italy charged at the country, screaming angrily. But in one swift move, England pulled the trigger to his gun and shot Italy. His blood splattered the battlefield as the impact of the bullet caused him to fly through the air and hit the ground. Italy gasped, choking on blood that had gotten caught in his throat. He hacked it out.

France rolled his eyes. "So weak. He didn't even get so much as a scratch on us."

Growling, Italy wiped the blood from the corners of his mouth. He dropped his gun and took a knife from his belt and raised it steadily. It whizzed through the air, aimed at France's head. France caught it with his two fingers and flung it to the ground.

Italy repeatedly swore. He couldn't fight these two men alone. It was too much. Once again, he picked up his gun and aimed at France. He fired his one last shot. The bullet lodged itself between France's collarbone and shoulder. France bit his lip to stop himself from crying out in pain as the bullet was jammed in his bone. England shot him a worried glance, then turned back to the worn out Italian.

Gun raised, England fired at Italy. Each one was dodged as Italy had collapsed and began to roll around on the ground to dodge the bullets.

"HOLD STILL!" England shouted.

"You crazy old man," Italy smirked. "You think I'm in the Mafia for nothing?" Another shot fired, another shot dodged. "You can't kill me that easily."

"As a past pirate, I refuse to be defeated!" England fired again, and again, and again. Miss, miss, hit. This bullet tore through Italy's torso. England smiled. "Get up if you think you're as strong as you are Mr. Mafia." His eye's widened as he saw Italy get up again. "N-No! That's not possible!"

Italy coughed up more blood. "I dodged," he plainly stated, managing a small smirk. He pulled out a small pistol from his jacket. "Rule number one of staying alive in the Mafia, carry more than one gun."

England scowled. France held out an arm to stop him. "I'll finish this."

France drew his sword from its scabbard. Italy's eyes widened for a moment, and then he narrowed them.

"Bring it on French Fry," he hacked, trying to smile.

France charged at Italy, ranting about his new nickname. He stabbed at Italy but each was deflected by Italy's pistol. France, irked that he couldn't land a single cut on the Italian, raised his foot and roughly kicked Italy's stomach wound. Gasping in pain, Italy let go on his gun giving France a chance to stab him and at the same time giving the country a major and mortal wound.

The Italian swore to himself as he saw flashes of red, white, and black. Was this really the end for him? (epic...fail...-oc)(i was trying nt to make it funny... it was haaaaaaard-pnc)(yes. cuz u failed ._.-oc)(THEN U CHANGE IT AND NOT MAKE IT FUNNY!-pnc)(ok...)(problem solved :P-oc)(hmph-pnc)(u can just imagine how hard im laughing right now XD omg! yknow how they count our words in the chapters? i think a big portion of it comes from our random author notes XD-oc)(lol ur probably right-pnc)(i also love how wer talking on this and note chatting :p-oc)(lol its funny-pnc)(ikh-oc)

The blood dripped down his face and soaked the already red ground. The gash down his lower back was oozing out blood. He sunk on his knees. Just before the Italian lost conscience, he let go of his weapon and whispered, "You'll regret this."(nice, you changed it:P-oc)(hehe Italy invades france and the london blitz. they regret it :P plus it fit better-pnc)(yeah ik wat u mean-oc)(bwahahaha baaaaack-pnc)

The Englishman he had fought against, brushed the fallen hairs that had fallen onto his face away to the side. He sighed in relief as the Italian lay there unmoving. His comrade, France, stood next to him idly pointing his sword at the fallen man in caution.

"Make one move," He hissed. "And it's all over."

England put his hand on France's shoulder and lightly tapped it. "You can relax now, he's unconscious."

The two men walked away, leaving Italy to bleed to death. Gravel crunched under their feet as they walked away. The late evening sky began to fade to gray as the clouds collected.

**~Page break~**

Out in the distance, he saw a fallen red figure. Germany raised an eyebrow suspiciously and he marched through the muddy wet ground. A few more meters ahead and Germany realized that the fallen figure was another country who had been been left to die. Cautiously, as if he were picking up something as fragile as thin glass, he wrapped his arms around the man and picked him up with his strong arms.

When he looked at the soldiers face, he recognized the protruding curl sticking out of his head.

"Mien Gott... Italia? Is that you?" Germany started to worry about his poor friends health. (wtf jenna O.o didnt u leave? howd u type THIS up?-oc)(bwahahaha I has an iPod :P-pnc)(OHHH NO WONDER!-oc)(Bwahahaha-pnc)(ok... so... i has a question, wer is we going with this...?-oc

Italy groaned in pain. Germany sighed in relief. He wasn't dead. Yet. He quickly scanned the battlefield, but saw no Medic in sight.

He cursed under his breath, hoping for a miracle to save this dying country. He spotted someone far up ahead. He prayed to whomever he was supposed to pray to and rushed over to the person standing in the middle of the battlefield. All at the same time, he made sure he didn't injure Italy in any way possible.

When he reached the man, it was one of his own men, surveying the damage. Germany spoke in rapid German, asking him to get a doctor quick. The man saluted solemnly, seeing as how devastated Germany looked.

Italy coughed; blood splattered his body and Germany's face as well.

"Hurry!" Germany barked. Italy's breathing hitched and he moaned in pain. The doctor rushed over and called for a stretcher. The look on his face told Germany that his friend was in mortal peril.

**~Page break~**

A blinding light woke Italy from his dream of eating a giant bowl of pasta while wasps were stinging him. As the Italian eyes fluttered open, the German and the Japanese man sighed in relief.

"We almost lost you there for a second, Italia. You shouldn't be so careless! You almost got killed! Why haven't you learned to defend yourself! You see, this is why we train!" Germany started lecturing the Italian, who was bandaged head to foot.

Bandages crisscrossed his chest, wrapped around his torso, snaked his arms, and covered his hair and an eye.

Italy tried to flinch from Germany, but found that even breathing sent a searing pain.

"It's a good thing you came too. We were afraid you..." Japan bit his lip. "Well, never mind. Welcome back though."

Italy, surprised to hear such a thing, bolted up, then regretting it and laying back down, whimpering in pain.

Germany's eyes opened and he quickly stood up. When he saw that the Italian was OK, he relaxed a bit. "Don't move around too much," he said. "You'll reopen your wounds." The Italian gave him a shaky smile and obeyed.

"We were all worried about you. You looked pretty bad. The doctor wasn't sure you were going to live." Japan explained. The Italian tried to nod, but the world started spinning, like a merry-go-round he saw little children play on. (this isnt so dark and dramatic O.o-oc)(I'm trying to hold all my humor in. it's rlly hard. lemme first get on a comp and get on wikipedia first-pnc)(ok...-oc)

"Fratello..." Italy mumbled. "They have Fratello..."

Germany winced at the memory of the fiery Italian. "Who has Romano?"

"England... France..."

"How would you know this?" Japan questioned.

"Fighting... me..." Italy tried to talk in as little words as possible, saving energy.

"France and England did this to you?" Germany roared. Japan tried to calm him down, but Germany was too riled up.

"Germany! Calm down!" Japan yelled, and made the larger man sit back down.

Germany was holding back his anger. Fists balled up, he shook in anger. "They will wish they never laid a single finger on you! You and your brother! I WILL MAKE THEM PAY!"

"Shut up," Italy hissed, barely above a whisper.

Japan and Germany looked at him in shock. "What?"

"I said shut up. Everyone takes pity of Fratello and I, fighting our battles for us, looking down at us because they think we're weak. We can fight our own battles. WE CAN TAKE CARE OF OURSELVES! WE! AREN'T! WEAK!" Italy shouted, using every last strand of strength in the last sentences, before collapsing and hanging on the brink of consciousness. Germany smiled and brushed the hair out of his exposed eye.

"You aren't weak, Italia," Germany whispered in his ear, before he got up and left his friend to rest.

**~Page break~**

Romano shivered in his cell as he huddled in the only damn corner that got sunlight. Weak from starvation, he struggled to stand up and raising his fist.

"Damn it," he cursed. "When the hell is this all over? When will I just fucking die or when will someone come to save me or crap like that?" Shaking, he sat back down again. He bit his lip in a desperate attempt to taste some form of food. It had been days since his last slice of stale bread.

**~Page break~**

"You're bankrupt! You can't afford this! He's not worth it!" A soldier called after the man who was walking off, giant battle-axe in hand and a dark look in his eyes. "Your boss will be very mad at you! He's his own country now! He doesn't need you to go and rescue him from Franc-" He was cut off by the feeling of a blade pressing against his throat. A battle-axe twice the size of him was being pressed against his windpipe, and he was struggling to breathe.

"Don't you ever say he's not worth it." The Spanish man hissed and walked off.

"For a country, he sure is stupid," One of the men replied.

"It's been a while since I've seen his axe," another one said.

"You're right... I wonder what made Spain so mad?" (I DONT GET IT!-oc)(BWAHAHAHA CONFUSION IS FUN! }:)-pnc)(like aryssas :P-oc)(lol ikr?-pnc)(what?-xb)(its an in-n-out joke tht ur mind is incapbale of understanding }:3-oc)

_A warning to the people_

_The good and the evil_

_This is war_

**Partner in Crime: That's a great ending right there! Hahaha the last part is from the song This is War by 30 Seconds To Mars, which we don't own.**

**OwlCookies: it's and awesome song. watch the video "Hetalia-This is War" becuz its REALLY awesome! i PROMISE YOU IT'S FRUCKIN AWESOME!**

**Partner in Crime: ALSO WATCH "HISTORY IS NOW"! THEY ARE THE BEST VIDS EVER! :D ahahaha I love dark Hetalia... :P**

**OwlCookies: DARK HETALIA ROCKS UR SOCKS OFF! NO JOKE**

**Xploding Bunnies: I am so confused...**

**OwlCookies: is this to much for ur fragile mind to handle? hmm? OH WAIT, so pnc, wer do u want me to post this...? ur account or like, mine..?**

**Partner in Crime: Urs**

**OwlCookies: oh. Ok. But im on a fone rite now so if by any chance, can u bold this?**

**Xploding Bunnies: U R NOT WELCOME. XP**

**OwlCookies: oh. thanks. :P i suppose. psht. and wait, u wer never even part of this story o.o ur to spazzy. out of all 3 of us, im like, the most darkish dramatic one o_o which proves that if u guys hadnt come along, somehwere down in a hole wud be an epic failed humor story. so take tht as i compliment or ill hit u tomorrow and then run away.**

**Partner in Crime: thx...**


	2. Chapter 2

"Big brother..." Liechtenstein murmured, looked down sadly at the ground. She stood in the shadow of Switzerland who idly held out an arm to protect her. Austria stood across from them, glaring at Switzerland.

"After ever war you fought, every battle, and after every time you lost, I carried you home. Is this how you pay me back?"

"This is the only way I treat a coward," Austria spat, cocking his gun. Liechtenstien's eyes widened.

"Big brother!" She called out, as the barrel of the gun aimed at its victim. Aimed at _her._

"A coward? Neutrality is not cowardly!" Switzerland hissed.

Austria rested his finger on the trigger lightly, as a warning. "In this world, those who don't fight must perish."

"If you want a coward, look at yourself! You can't even turn the barrel of the gun towards your friend!"

"Friend?" Austria laughed. "Friend? You honestly thought that was a friendship? I just needed someone to help me out. There are no friends. Only allies. I have no need to show you any mercy." The light bounced off Austria's glasses, illuminating his wicked grin that twisted his features.

"He's driven you crazy, hasn't he?" Switzerland asked.

"Deustchland? No, he hasn't. We've all lost our sanity a long time ago. Even you have. So what is it, Switzerland? Will you join the Axis Powers?"

"I told you, I'm not fighting!" A shot rang out and Switzerland howled in pain as a bullet lodged itself into his upper arm. Liechtenstein's scream echoed through the house as a wisp of smoke cleared from the barrel of Austria's gun. "Are you done?" Switzerland rasped, grasping his shoulder as he shakily tried to stand. His sister rushed to help him up. Austria tucked the gun back into his coat.

"I believe I have made my point. I am giving you three days to think about my offer." He walked away with a very refined strut, and from behind it seemed as if he felt no pain with shooting his long time friend and ally. But one look at his pained face told you a different story.

"_Austria..." _Switzerland scowled. "_You haven't changed._"

Austria's glasses flashed. And for a second, Switzerland could have sworn he saw a pain expression. His eyes widened. But a second later, burning fire returned to his eyes. Switzerland frowned and turned to Liechtenstein, sadly. He looked down darkly and then looked back up. All feelings for the brown haired country left his eyes as he stood up straight and put his arm behind Liechtenstein's.

"Come," he said. "Let's leave the scoundrel. In three days, I will tell him no. Nothing won't change my mind."

"Big brother..." Liechtenstein whispered, eyeing his wound. "I'm sorry..."

Switzerland faked a smile. "What are you talking about? None of this was your fault. This is between Austria and me." His smile then faded. _Austria. What have you done?_

**XXX**

Norway's brow furrowed as he followed the red bootprints in the snow. They were scuffed, as if someone had dragged their feet all the way home, and the red scratch marks beside them indicated that the same person with the bloodied boots was also dragging a bloodied axe. It was too far up north for Spain to be roaming around, that meant that there was only one other person. _Denmark._ He marched up to his old childhood home, the place he grew up in with all the other Nordics; Sweden, Finland, Iceland, and Denmark. A whisp of smoke curled from the chimney and the windows emitted a warm mellow glow. His hand rested on the cold doorknob. Norway hadn't been back in years, yet a tugging feeling in his gut brought him here. He pushed the partially-frozen door open and his blood ran cold.

"H-hey Norge. It's not as bad as it-" _Denmark the fool, what has he gotten himself into this time?_ Norway cringed as he saw his friend covered in wounds, blood seeping from the large gashes and leaving red puddles everywhere he walked. His coat, tattered, torn, and bloody, hung loosely at his body. Norway's little brother, Iceland, walked in with an arm full of bandages, probably for the Dane.

"Halló Noregi. Það hefur verið smá stund síðan þú hefur komið hingað.*" Iceland greeted his big brother, dropping the bandages at the wounded man's feet.

"Ja, ja. Det er hyggelig å se deg også. Nå hva gjorde dette idiot gjøre? Hvem gjorde han plukke en kamp med denne gangen?**" Norway picked up one of the bandages.

"Hey hey hey! Jeg ønskede ikke at kæmpe!***" Denmark piped up in his defense.

"That's what they all say," Norway replied. "Now sit up. I can't reach if you're lying down." The taller man obeyed and let the Norwegian tend his wounds. "Iceland, get me some antiseptic from the bathroom upstairs." Iceland nodded and left the room. "Denmark! Sit back up!"

"Yes mom," the Dane jeered, earning him a smack on the upside of his head.

"Shut up." The small Nordic had arrived with the antiseptic, handing it to Norway, who proceed to douse the Dane with said liquid and causing his whole body to sting. After he had finished torturing the wounded Nordic he left him on the couch to rest and retreated into the kitchen t help Iceland with the meal. After a long, stretched silence Norway couldn't take it anymore.

"How did he get beaten up that badly?" He asked the Icelandic.

"Germany showed up a couple days ago. He offered to include Denmark in the "vast and powerful" German Empire."

"And the idiot said no," Norway infered. Iceland nodded solemnly.

"He's been fighting him for the past few months, struggling to keep his country. I thought he should leave the front lines for a couple days and come home. I was starting to worry-" The two's conversation was interrupted by a howl of pain coming from the living room. Denmark screamed as massive waves of pain channeled through his body, racking his brain and his limbs feel numb. He felt as if his blood was on fire, his vision blurred and his breathing ragged.

"Do we have anything to numb the pain?" Norway questioned as the taller nation suffered in the background. Iceland shook his head. "Then the best we can do is keep him warm. There's not much we can do." The two watched their poor friend cry out in pain and writhe as his men fought a losing battle against the Germans.

**XXX**

**Partner in Crime: We're ALIVE! hahahaha sorry, inspiration kinda died (SOMEWHERE DOWN-oc) in a hole but I got it back as a Christmas present :) so this is kinda a more mellow chapter, lot less violent than the last one and SOMEONE *cough cough oc ((:-oc )cough cough* wanted the little angsty SwissAus thingy at the begining...**

**OwlCookies: CUZ SWISSAUS ANGST IS EPIC TOAST. **

**Partner in Crime: Meh... I prefer GerIta :)**

**OwlCookies: FEH. omfg. omfg. omfg. yeah, i got MY inspiration back for a late christmas present xD only... it lasted enough for 2 chapters for this fairy tail fic... 1 chapter of somewhere down in a hole... and the swissaus thing and this boring chapter from the fairy tail thing =.= **

**Partner in Crime: Thanks for that update...**

**OwlCookies: ur welcome :)**

**Partner in Crime: RIGHT! TRANSLATIONS! ALMOST 4GOT!**  
><strong>*Hello Norway. It's been a while since you've come here.<strong>  
><strong>** Yes, yes. It's nice to see you too. Now what did this idiot do? Who did he pick a fight with this time?<strong>  
><strong>*** Hey hey hey! I didn't want to fight!<strong>

**OwlCookies: OMFG YES. THANK YOU. TRANSLATIONS!**

**Partner in Crime: I apologize if any of the characters seem a bit OOC (espcially Iceland!), if you find any of this offencing, and if my Icelandic, Danish, and Norwegian is wrong. ******WE DON'T OWN HETALIA********


End file.
